This invention relates to an apparatus for transposing particulate material of the type comprising a tube through which one belt run of an endless belt passes so that particulate material is carried through the tube by the moving belt. Such transportation apparatus are well known and many examples have been manufactured and are described in the literature.
However one particular problem arises in relation to apparatus of this type in regard to providing a folding action so that the tube can be folded back with one potion lying alongside a second portion generally for transportation. This problem particularly but not exclusively arises in relation to discharge tubes for discharging materials from a transportation container in that the discharge tube must extend to a particular height or location for effecting the discharge action but during transportation of the container it is necessary to fold back the tube so that its length is reduced.
In many discharge devices of this type, an auger is used within the tube for transposing material and the folding action of this type of transposing apparatus can be relatively easy by breaking the drive shaft of the auger flight at the fold position.
However some materials require more delicate handling and hence cannot accommodate the vigorous action provided by the auger flight. Such materials therefore require the belt transportation system.
Up till now it is believed that no arrangement has been provided for folding a belt type transportation apparatus.